Wild Girl Continued
by remembertheginger
Summary: This is a continuation of roseflorintine's story Wild Girl. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm gingerroot15, new owner of this fic. I just want to say that this is my first SotL fic, so go easy on me…**

Daine glanced around as Varice sauntered up to Numair. Daine wanted to look anywhere but Varice. She had managed to convince herself in the night that it was all a dream; Varice was still a nice, if aggravating, lady of the court.

"Oh, Arram," Varice giggled. "You shouldn't have."

Numair had brought Varice three red roses.

_Why can't he ever bring me roses?_ Daine thought absentmindedly. She immediately gave herself a mental scolding. Her teacher was not to be her lover. However, jealousy was making its way to her face, and she didn't quite know that.

"Daine," Numair asked, seeing the odd expression she was wearing. "Are you all right?"

Daine silently cursed herself, realizing what had happened. "Yes, I'm fine, sorry to worry you."

Varice snuggled up to Numair, looking deep into his eyes. Daine's jealousies were reawakened and she remembered what she had supposedly 'dreamt' the previous night.

[_Varice, whispering into a ball of her Gift. Talking to someone she called 'Master'. Saying that she would be a good lover, and ensnare Numair._]

Daine awoke from her slight trance, smoothing out her blue silk gown. Why did she have to go to all these parties, and watch Numair dance with all these girls? He always chose girls so unlike her; short, straight blond hair, brown or green eyes, tall, and very shapely. She never wanted to go to parties; she would much rather talk with Cloud, or perhaps a raccoon. Who needed social gatherings?

Numair frowned. "Varice, do you mind if I go talk to Daine for a second?"

Varice pouted, but said, "Go ahead."

Numair stepped away, over to the lonely couch Daine was sitting on. "Daine," he said.

"Yes, Numair?" Daine asked, avoiding looking into his eyes. She was afraid her emotions would become a tangled mess if she did.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently. "Because you know you could tell me if there was."

Daine was nearly convinced right then and there to tell him flat out what she had seen, but, remembering Varice was still there, said instead, "Can I tell you later tonight?"

Numair had no chance to respond, because Varice whisked him away, onto the dance floor.

Daine sighed, hoping it was a yes. Varice was not quite as much of a lady as she appeared to be.

Alanna wandered over, spotting Daine. With a brief smile, she said, "Hello, Daine."

"Hello, Lady Alanna." Daine said. Despite the fact that she had seen Alanna often, she didn't know her very well. "Or is it Sir Alanna?"

Alanna grinned. "Just Alanna, please."

Daine couldn't help but smile. "All right, _Alanna_. How are you?"

Grimacing, Alanna replied, "Not too well. All this dancing makes me sick."

Daine smothered a grin of her own. "Really? Don't you ever dance with George?"

"Well, George isn't here, and I don't like watching other people dance." Alanna clarified.

Daine just had to smirk at this.

Alanna pulled a smirk of her own. "Things aren't going too well with Numair, hmm?"

Daine winced. "Not the best."

"Touchy subject." Alanna noticed. She then frowned. "That Varice woman is too sugarcoated, in my opinion."

Daine glanced up, surprised. So someone else shared her opinion. "I agree completely."

Alanna nodded absentmindedly. "I won't say much else; too many ears out."

Daine shrugged. "There isn't much else to say." Getting up, she set out to find Numair.

Daine found Numair, laughing with two of his mage friends. He spotted her and waved her over. "Daine, this is Kata, and Janel. Kata, Janel, this is Daine, my apprentice."

The girl- Kata, Daine assumed- peered at Daine with interest. "Daine? Surely not Veralidaine Sarrasri, who-"

Janel cut her off with a warning glare, and then smiled warmly at Daine. "Janel," he said, extending his hand. Daine took it and shook it lightly. His hand was warm to the touch, along with slightly rough and callused. "I work with plants," he explained. "Kata is a Seer."

Daine blinked. Numair said, "A Seer is someone who can see the future. Sort of like someone with very extended Sight. In this case," Numair winked at Kata. "She can also see the past, and the present. Very useful when it comes to war, or history."

Daine nodded. "Nice to meet you both."

Kata smiled. "I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of telling people what they're going to do. Like tonight, you'll-" she clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping herself from saying anything. "Impulse," she explained, releasing her hand.

Numair smiled. "Daine, you wanted to talk to me?"

Daine nodded instinctively. "When the moon is up, by the fountain outside?"

Numair shrugged, and said to Janel, "Have you thought to ask Daine about the rabbits?"

Janel shook his head no, but his eyes glowed. "That's a great idea. Daine, there are some rabbits that constantly pester my best rose-marigold hybrid. Could you talk to them, and ask them to stop?"

Daine nodded. "Sure. No problem."

She jumped up and walked away to go find the rabbits.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the favoriting I got! Oh well! I own nothing but Kata and Janel and Moonpelt! And, I'm adding a little bit of humor at the end to lighten it up.**

**Kata and Janel and Moonpelt: {show proof that nobody owns them}**

**Ginger: and now I own nothing. Happy reading!**

Daine looked around. Pointless, as it was pitch black. She cast out her senses, feeling around for some rabbits. There, no more than ten paces from her, was a rabbit hole, with a sleepy family inside.

_Hello?_ She called out in her mind.

The father of the litter looked up. _Hello,_ he replied. _What can we do for you?_

_I was here to ask you if you could stop bothering the rose-marigold plant in the magic man's garden._ Daine replied, trying to figure out the best way to convey Janel as a mage. _He might turn you into… something else, if you keep pestering them._

_I'll tell the litter not to,_ the rabbit commented sleepily. _Thank you for visiting._

Daine smiled. _No, thank _you. She walked away and sat by the fountain; Numair should be there at any moment.

Right on cue, Numair walked up to the fountain. "Daine," he smiled. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Daine nodded, her mind racing. "Yes. I do."

"About what?" Numair prompted, taking a seat on the edge of the fount.

"I… it's about Varice."

Numair automatically stiffened. "Daine, as much as you don't seem to like her, I knew her as a child. She was one of my best friends."

Daine sighed. If Numair refused to see her point, there was no point in arguing it. "Never mind, Numair. You can just go."

Numair frowned. "Magelet, what's wrong? You seem so distant."

Daine nearly burst out with what she wanted to say: I'm _distant? You're the one who's obsessed with pleasing Lady Varice Kingsford!_ Instead, she took a deep breath to calm herself, and said, "It's fine, Numair. You can go." _You obviously don't care enough to listen,_ she added silently.

Numair sighed. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk, Daine." He glanced behind himself and stood, then gazed at her for a moment. He was surprised to see how much emotion filled her eyes: anger, sadness, longing.

Daine unconsciously brushed away a small tear. She, too, stood, and sadly walked to her room.

/*\

Daine, when in her room, was not surprised to see one of her wolf friends. Nothing could surprise her after her failure to talk to Numair; that was just how depressed she was feeling. _Moonpelt,_ she silently sighed. _What are you doing here?_

_I came to visit you,_ the young she-wolf replied. Her fur glistened silver in the moonlight, hence her name. _I was so sad when you left._

Daine smiled sadly_. That's sweet, but you really can't stay._

Moonpelt cocked her head. _Why ever not?_

_If the guards see you, they will try to kill you._

_Guards. I can take them on any day. They're lazy bums, half of them._ The wolf smirked.

_All the same, you'd best go, _Daine warned.

Moonpelt shrugged. _All right, I'm going. Oh, and check your wardrobe._ She hopped out of the window and trotted away, leaving Daine sadder than ever.

Daine turned to start taking her not-so-lovely-anymore gown off. Tracking the rabbits had gotten mud on it. Right when she was about to open her wardrobe door, she jumped back, shocked. A small, blue-gray dragon sat, curled up, in front of her wardrobe.

The dragon uncurled whistled a small trill, and suddenly, Daine's gown was clean. Daine stared in awe at the dragon. "What's your name, little one?"

The dragon whistled another trill.

"I'm sorry," Daine apologized, her face dropping. "I don't speak dragon."

A booming voice seemed to enter her mind. She saw that she was gripping the silver badger's claw she constantly wore. _Her name is Skysong, my kit._

Daine remembered the badger god who had given her the claw. Could he impart wisdom on her too? "Skysong?" Daine tried. "Is that your name?"

The young dragon turned a cheerful beige, tanned color.

"You look like a kitten," Daine smiled.

The dragon looked at her with that. She nodded, and her scales rippled as they changed from the light brown to a rosey-peach color.

"Is that what your nickname is?" Daine mused. "Kitten? So it shall be. I hereby dub thee Kitten."

/*\

Numair sighed. The one time he had actually had time to talk to Daine, she had simply refused to respond to him. She had really looked so lovely that night, with her hair piled on top of her head, allowing a few smoky curls to escape and drift out. She had been wearing a deep blue dress, with short sleeves; it was made of a material that looked like silk, but was much less expensive. Pretty, but practical, just like Daine herself.

He stumbled along, silently cursing himself the whole way. He had very much considering giving the flowers to Daine; it was actually what he had planned to do, but then remembered his promise to Varice, to bring _her_ flowers.

Varice. Varice, with her beautiful, straight blond hair, her buxom figure, her green eyes that reminded him of a freshly cut emerald. She had worn a form-fitting, pink, strapless gown that was made of a material that looked like silk. Knowing Varice, it probably _was_ silk; she could afford it, being a court lady and all.

Numair tripped over a hole in the ground; he cursed out loud.

A fuzzy little being crawled out of the hole, over Numair's foot. Numair carefully picked it up; Daine would not be happy if she found out that he had harmed one of her little friends. Examining it closely in the slim moonlight, he saw that it was a rabbit.

More rabbits piled up and out of the hole, covering both of Numair's feet. The started to crawl up his legs. Numair was now worried. _I'm being overwhelmed by rabbits,_ he thought.

A funny last thought.

He carefully shook his legs, scattering the rabbits everywhere but on him. He was glad he was so tall; otherwise, they might have actually overwhelmed him.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry… all my stories are kinda on hiatus. I'm working on them, but I'll probably have like, a writing month sometime soon where I'll update as often as possible. Probably March. So… I might update earlier if I really get in the mood, but until March, don't expect a ton of updates. Thanks!**

**~gingerroot15**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait… most of my stories are on hiatus at this point in time. But I am working a lot on my two Hunger Games stories, Gone and The Worst Moments. I don't own SotL, sadly.**

Daine laughed. She was finding more and more ways to communicate with Kitten- not all of them verbal. Soon, it seemed as though she had known the young dragon her whole life.

A loud knocking startled her up off the floor. "Hold on a moment," she called, realizing she wasn't very dressed. She quickly threw on some worn work breeches and a clean shirt and yelled, "You can come in now!"

Numair entered the room. "Magelet, have you been awake the whole night?"

Daine furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess I have," she replied. "But look who I met!" she pointed to Kitten.

Numair gaped as Kitten sang a little trill. "That's her way of saying hello," Daine explained. "I don't speak dragon, but she's very good at communicating."

Numair regained his composure. "Little dragon, would you like to join us for meditating?"

Kitten thought for a moment before trilling a note that went from high to low.

"She says yes, but she has a name. Kitten." Daine grinned.

"Very well, then. Kitten, follow me. Daine, we're going to try meditating outside." Numair commanded.

Daine shrugged and said to Kitten, "Come on; you're going to love the gardens." The young dragon spread her wings; "Oh, you can't fly there if you don't know where you're going!" Daine scolded playfully.

Kitten sheepishly refolded her wings and started waddling towards Numair. Daine ran to catch up and asked, "Can we go to the gardens?"

Numair nodded. "We're going to a quieter part, though."

Daine and Kitten followed obediently, into a large glass dome. There they found Numair walking towards an array of plants in sandy soil. "Desert?" Daine wondered aloud. "Why desert?"

Numair smiled. "Because the desert shows that if you work hard enough, you can survive in even the harshest of conditions."

Kitten sang a little melody that Daine recognized as a question. "Kitten wants to know why we have to endure this heat," Daine translated.

Numair smirked at this. "Why, to show you how to concentrate under difficulties, of course!"

Daine groaned; Kitten, thankfully, refrained from doing so. The latter would have caused a small flame, therefore raising the temperature and scorching many of the plants, which would have made Janel angry.

Numair closed his eyes. "Deep breaths. Meditate." His breathing became even and slowed to a point Daine was slightly scared for his life. However, she kept her own breathing under check, and was soon in a trance-like state. Nothing disturbed her; she disturbed nothing.

Animals from all around flocked to her. Spiny lizards crawled onto her shoulders; insects surrounded her crossed legs; a small fox settled into her lap. Still Daine did not move, unaware of all this. Her mind flickered between the mortal world and… was that what she thought it was? The Realm of the Gods had a gate, and it was swinging open to her.

Daine was about to step through when a small snake stopped her. "Be warned, child," it hissed sweetly, making Daine wary. "If you cross through, you may not be able to return. Cross without a guide, and you will not return, be certain of it. Choose carefully."

Daine looked uncertainly from the heavenly forests ahead back to the desert below. A badger, larger than the snake, came from- not from the forests, and not the desert. It had appeared out of nowhere. It roared at the snake and swatted it away. "Now is not the time, Daine," it said gently. "Go back to your friends."

Daine nodded slowly and floated back to the desert, back into her body. She woke to a loud screech.

Varice was shrieking, pointing at the animals surrounding Daine, while Numair was trying to explain something to her. Daine blinked sleepily and whispered to the animals, "You have to go now, okay?"

The animals shrugged and leaped of her lap. They all avoided Varice; Dain swore she saw the fox shoot the lady an evil glare, and Varice gave just as mean a look back. "What are you doing?" Varice demanded.

Daine blushed. "I was meditating, and the animals gathered," she explained. "That doesn't usually happen, though."

Numair looked thoughtful. "Magelet, where were you? We couldn't wake you."

Daine thought back to the gate. "I'll tell you later." _When Varice isn't around._

Varice snorted, something most unladylike. "You'll tell us now, thank you very much."

Numair shot a warning look at Varice. "Varice, this isn't your land. You are a guest of the king here, and I would not abuse your stay."

Varice seemed to calm down. "Very well. Daine, will you please tell us at this moment in time?"

Daine seemed to consider this for a moment. "With all due respect, Lady Varice, I'd prefer to tell Numair at a different time. I'm not exactly sure what you have to do with this."

Varice folded her arms defiantly. "All right. Numair, come with me." Without further ado, she dragged him off.

Daine sighed and watched Kitten, flying around the greenhouse. So peaceful. If only Daine could be like her.


End file.
